Si yo me muriera
by scarletKirkland
Summary: ArgChi. -¿Qué pasaría si yo me muero, Martín? – preguntó Manuel, levemente sonrojado y con la mirada desviada. -Supongo que… ¿extrañaría molestarte? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Argentina. Chile le dio la espalda. / Fail summary, tranquil@s, no hay muertes de personajes.


**Disclaimer**: Odio poner esta cosa, ¿qué no es obvio que Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, que Martín y Manuel le pertenecen a sus respectivos dibujantes y que esta historia es mía?

******Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic**: ¡Ninguno! Apenas si puedo escribir sobre alguna guerra sin llorar...

**Parejas**: Aquí reina el ArgChi~

**N/A**: Bueno bueno bueno, ¡mi segundo fic de Hetalia! No, todavía no terminé mi FrUK ni mi PruCan. Bueno, el FrUK sí, pero tengo que obligar a PaRu de que me escriba la parte hard :I así que es su culpa~ Okno D':

**Dedicatoria**: A **Luli**, que me presionó para que lo termine (¿Gracias?), y a **Rob** porque me dió la idea para el long de esta misma pareja que pienso hacer, dándome al mismo tiempo la idea final para este fic :I . ¿Sabían que Rob es chileno? Sip, es tsundere :D

Y sin más ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

-¿Qué pasaría si yo me muero, Martín? – preguntó Manuel, levemente sonrojado y con la mirada desviada. Tenía curiosidad, y no perdía nada con preguntar… Excepto algo de dignidad que, en este momento, estaba por los suelos. Y estornudó, igual que como lo había hecho todo el día.

-Yo… - el rubio quedó pensativo. Nunca había pensado en eso, puesto que imaginaba a Chile como una nación muy fuerte, en todos los sentidos – ¿Por qué me preguntás esto? Estás resfriado nomás, no es para tanto drama…

-Responde po' weón – insistió el castaño, su sonrojo había aumentado, lo que ponía más incómodo al argentino.

-Bueno, che. Supongo que… ¿extrañaría molestarte? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Argentina.

Chile procesó las palabras del rubio, abrió los ojos como platos, frunció el ceño, se sonrojó violentamente y le dio la espalda. Todo en una milésima de segundo. Estornudó, molesto.

-Che, Manu, ¿qué te agarró? Era un chiste boludo, no iba en serio… - no pudo evitar que su tono de voz sonara preocupado, ¿y si se lo había tomado en serio?

-¿Y qué querí que haga weón? Si a ti ni te importo po' – respondió furioso, sin mirarlo a la cara. Y estornudó, otra vez. Se estaba congelando.

De repente, Manuel sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello con suavidad, calentándolo (en el buen sentido) y que unos labios lo besaban por detrás de la oreja. Un suave gemido salió de la boca del chileno, quien miró al argentino, confundido.

-¿Cómo que no me importás? Si no lo hicieras, no hubiera venido a cuidarte en primer lugar. Y abrigate che, que no quiero que empeores por boludo.

Era cierto. Cuando Martín había llegado, el castaño ardía en fiebre, y se dedicó a bajársela y cuidar al chileno durante todo el día. ¡Hasta había cancelado irse de parranda por él!

-B-bueno pero… - y otro estornudo.

-¿"Pero" qué? – el rubio hizo un puchero, al cual el otro no se pudo resistir – Te voy a decir por qué me importás.

Comenzó a hacer una lista de razones, pero el otro no lo escuchaba. Es más, decidió callarlo. Se soltó de su agarre, se giró y unió sus frentes, haciendo que sus labios se rocen. Los dos se sonrojaron.

-C-che… T-tenés f-fiebre, b-boludo… - tartamudeó Martín.

-Si tú estás bien, yo puedo aguantar cualquier cosa – ronroneó Manuel antes de besar al argentino, el cual rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos, correspondiéndolo, y hasta se relajó para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero justo sonó el celular del castaño. Luego de regular su respiración un poco, contestó.

-¿Diga? Ah, hola mamá. Sí, estoy bien po', es sólo un resfriado. Sí, vin… ¿CÓMO LO SABÍAS? – palideció de golpe, y estornudó. El rubió, asustado, lo tomó con cuidado por si estaba por desmayarse, provocando un escalofrío en el otro – S-sí… Chao…

Cortó, y miró a los ojos a Martín. Éste se veía asustado, como si algo grave hubiera pasado pero no lo quisiera decir. Bah, lo obligaría a hacerlo de todos modos.

-Tení una cara, weón…

-Me asustaste, pelotudo. Pensé que te había pasado algo grave – confesó el argentino - Nunca más me boludees así.

El chileno lo abrazó, feliz. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Perdón.

-Está bien. No pasa nada.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras – dijo Martín con dulzura.

Manuel hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio, avergonzado. Tomó aire y habló.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche weón. No quiero dormir solo…

Argentina lo miró con ternura. Y es que a veces, su lado tsundere le jugaba una mala pasada…

-Bueno, cagón. Pero después no jodas con que me vaya en medio de la madrugada eh…

-Nunca lo haría – respondió Chile con seguridad.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Manuel amaba a Martín, y Martín a Manuel. Pero nunca lo dirían.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa noche sería inolvidable.

**Extra:**

3 de la mañana, Manuel estaba recostado en el pecho de Martín, casi dormido.

-Me iría con vos - soltó el rubio

-¿Qué? - preguntó el castaño, confundido.

-Que si vos te murieras, yo me iría con vos, boludo. ¿No era obvio?

-Ah, eso... - el chileno lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo - Yo también.

-¿E-estás sonriendo? Qué raro en vos, che... - dijo un sonrojado argentino.

-Sí. Tú me provocaí esto. No lo volvái a hacer que te mato weón.

Manuel abrazó a Martín, y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. El rubio se quedó mirándolo, atontado.

-Te quiero mucho, Manu. Más de lo que vos pensás - soltó antes de dormirse debajo del otro.

-Yo también - respondió, luego de un rato, en un susurro, y sonriendo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
